


I love you most of all

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Song fic, but its not lame, idk maybe it is], its short anyway, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes to Derek's hand in his, his boyfriend humming along to the song that was playing. "You always hurt the one you love. The one you shouldn't hurt at all"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you most of all

**Author's Note:**

> watch?v=6JvBkTzX9_8 theres the link to the song cause its cute I thought of this while listening to it on the way home and I just thought this would totally be something Derek would do.

Stiles woke to a rough hand in his. He knew immediately whose hand it was, He had long ago memorized the shape and feel of this particular hand. There was a warm pull that told the human he was being pain drained. He usually would have protested but he figured Derek deserved it. 

They had been fighting that morning about something stupid, Stiles didn’t even remember what it had been about. Derek had thrown a particularly mean insult his way, something about Stiles sticking his human nose where it didn’t belong, making said human so mad he had to go for a drive to clear his head. 

Of course Stiles had been so mad, the argument swirling around and around his head like a roll of storm clouds, that he hadn’t seen the truck speeding towards him from the side. He remembered a little about the crash, his arm had hurt and there was blood on his head. He thought his dad might have been there, holding his hand and promising they would get him out. Evidently they had because he definitely wasn’t in a crushed car now. 

Stiles could feel blankets on him, Derek’s hand still in his and now music, as it made its way to his ears. Something like a ukulele being plucked, sweet and fiddly, before singing started. It’s tinny quality told the human it was an old sort of song but it was sweet and almost made him smile at the words and Derek’s humming as he joined in. 

“You always hurt the one you love. 

The one you shouldn’t hurt at all.

You always take the sweetest rose and crush it till the petals fall.

You always break the kindest heart with the hasty word you can’t recall

So if I broke your heart last night it’s because I love you most of all.”

Stiles squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, immediately hearing a gasp interrupt the humming. 

“Stiles? Baby?”

The teenager opened his eyes and smiled at the concerned face of his mate. Derek’s eyes were full of tears as he lifted Stiles’ good hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles before breaking into a smile himself. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake, we were so worried. The Doctors said you hit your head pretty hard.”

Derek went back to frowning as he lifted a hand to Stiles’ hair and brushed it back the way he knew the human liked. 

“I’m so sorry Stiles. That fight was stupid and you know I didn’t mean anything I said. I never meant for this to happen, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I love you.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open a little. Derek had never said ‘I love you’ before. Stiles looked into his boyfriends eyes and saw how sincere he was.  
“I love you too Der-bear. I liked the song, maybe if you sing it to me a few more times I’ll forgive you.” He smiled as Derek laughed. 

“Deal. I really do love you Stiles, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Stiles pulled his sour wolf closer to press their lips together as the song played on. 

“It’s because I love you most of all.”


End file.
